Ladrona de naranjas
by Emiita
Summary: –Me muero de hambre–se quejó Kushina por quinta vez, y creyó que moriría de hambre hasta que su salvación apareció delante de ella colgando de un árbol. –Naranjas. –murmuró emocionada. La suerte comenzaba a sonreírle ¿o no?


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, AU y OoC (posible)

**Resumen: **–Me muero de hambre–se quejó Kushina por quinta vez, y creyó que moriría de hambre hasta que su salvación apareció delante de ella colgando de un árbol. –Naranjas. –murmuró emocionada. La suerte comenzaba a sonreírle ¿o no?

* * *

**Ladrona de naranjas**

Hambre. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Su estómago seguía molestándola, gruñendo una y otra vez pidiéndole, no, exigiéndole alimento, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, convirtiéndose repentinamente en endeble y flexible -y delicioso- flan, y su traidora e imaginativa mente le jugaba una mala pasada, recreándole los más exquisitos manjares -ramen, papas fritas, golosinas, ramen, chocolate, dulces, ramen.-

Sí, Kushina Uzumaki tenía hambre y no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca. Y encima estaba perdida, joder. Golpeó el pie contra el suelo, levantando polvo, con rabia contenida y apretando los puños.

Todo era culpa de Mikoto, sí, eso es. La que se suponía era su mejor amiga prefirió quedarse en el hotel, tomando sol en la piscina, porque estaba ligando con ese idiota estreñido -el tal Fugaka, Fugaku, Fugiko o cómo diablos se llamara el maldito Uchiha- que resultó ser un familiar lejano dentro de su extensa familia. Se había encontrado con él en la fiesta de la noche anterior y no lo había soltado desde entonces, parecía una lapa -pero una muy elegante, todo hay que decirlo.- Y Kushina, por su propia salud mental no pensaba quedarse a mirar cómo Mikoto se liaba con el tipo -abandonándola por una polla.- No deseaba volver a ver nunca más cómo le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla, gracias, con una vez fue suficiente -fue bastante perturbador presenciarlo.-

¡Estaban de vacaciones, mierda! ¡Gracias a ella! Participó en un concurso que promocionó la marca de ramen instantáneo que consumía como si fuera agua, y ganó un viaje con todos los gatos pagados para dos personas. Se fueron de viaje en una pequeña isla caribeña, en una ciudad costera, llena de sol, playas y diversiones, y Kushina quería visitar el museo culinario y comer gratis con sus degustaciones, como cualquier buen turista, joder. Pero al parecer tenía el sentido de la orientación en el culo, porque nunca llegó al museo, y ahora ni siquiera sabía dónde mierda estaba. Maldita sea, estaba más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje, y su estómago no se le ocurría nada mejor que darle la paliza.

Ni siquiera entendía qué fallo cometió para perderse de esa forma. Antes de salir, pidió a la recepcionista del hotel las indicaciones para llegar al museo, tomó el autobús indicado y según ella se bajó en la parada adecuada -aunque no tuviera ni pajolera idea de inglés y solo lograra decir algunas palabras o frases básicas mal pronunciadas.- Sin embargo, una cosa llegó a la otra, descifró algunos carteles indicativos y mapas de la zona a su manera -y sin el bendito traductor google- y terminó en un camino de tierra desértico, que parecía no tener fin, rodeada de árboles, arbustos, caracoles y otros bichos. Para colmo no tenía cobertura. Ge-ni-al. ¿No quería hacer turismo? Toma turismo.

–Me muero de hambre–se quejó acariciándose el vientre.

Kushina continuó caminando sin rumbo durante cinco minutos más, siguiendo el camino recto por donde se había metido una hora y media atrás. Arrastraba los pies, ensuciando sus converse, y murmuraba maldiciones que ya eran repetidas -la falta de alimento la convertía en alguien poco original para insultar.- Hasta que las vio: Naranjas.

Miles de brillantes naranjas colgando de los esplendidos naranjos. Su estómago gruñó con más fuerza y la babilla comenzó a acumularse en su boca. Y Kushina se vio en un dilema. Teniendo en cuenta que era turista -te cobran más-, se hacía entender poco por culpa de la barrera del idioma -maldito inglés- y en sus planes estaba comer gratis -joder-, no llevaba mucho dinero encima, solo lo justo para tomar un autobús de regreso, y quizás algo de calderilla, porque para un refresco, y agua con gas, azúcar y edulcorantes no le iba a quitar el hambre, lo único que conseguiría era que su vejiga también le aguara el día. ¿Qué hacer en estos casos?

–Necesito comida, de veras. Nadie se dará cuenta si cojo un par de ellas. –se dijo a sí misma, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. –Además, ya están listas para recoger, si se quedan en el árbol se podrirán.

Kushina se encogió de hombros, estaba muerta de hambre, y no le haría ningún mal a nadie por tomar -ojo, eso no era robar, era el bien común- un par de naranjas. Algunas ya estaban tiradas en el suelo, si nadie las había recogido y permitía que se estropearan, tampoco le importaría que ella se las llevara. Al fin y al cabo, no lo hacía por codicia, era por necesidad -aunque la gula también fuera un pecado.-

Después de su brillante razonamiento que aclaró sus dudas, se acercó a la valla de alambre que la separaba de la finca, observó a ambos lados, y al no distinguir a nadie, trepó y saltó la valla con agilidad y presteza -trepar árboles no era una tarea estúpida como sugería su madre.-

Utilizando su mochila, demasiado grande para lo poco que llevaba, a modo de canasta, Kushina fue recogiendo las naranjas, reuniendo una gran cantidad de ellas. Salió de la propiedad privada tan rápido como entró, solo que ahora lucía una enorme sonrisa en su colorado y redondo rostro -dándole cierto aire parecido a un tomate.-

– ¡Soy genial, de veras!–se felicitó con alegría la joven.

Kushina comenzó a saltar y bailar emocionada, sin soltar en ningún momento su preciada mochila llena de naranjas, cantando una cancioncilla empalagosa que era la sensación de la radio y moviendo de manera exagerada sus caderas y trasero.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella, en su idioma.

La chica casi sufrió un infarto. Detuvo su baile descoordinado de inmediato y se giró con rapidez para enfrentar al tipo. El sonrojo de sus mejillas debido al calor, aumentó considerablemente al ver al hombre, esta vez por la vergüenza -ahora sí que parecía un tomate, y bien maduro.- Era un joven japonés, podría ser dos años mayor que ella, rubio, de ojos azules, intensos y audaces, le sacaba una cabeza y no se veía como un debilucho, al contrario, parecía capaz de romperte las piernas -aunque no tuviera el cuerpo de un gorila de las puertas de las discotecas-, pese a la sonrisa tranquila que llevaba tatuada en su rostro.

Kushina no supo cómo sentirse con su presencia, si reconfortada por haber encontrado a alguien más en ese asqueroso camino, o intimidada por estar sola con un desconocido. Por un lado, el hombre frente a ella tenía una expresión noble, apaciguada, no parecía del tipo de persona que cae fácilmente en provocaciones o pierde el control. Pero por otra parte, inspiraba respeto, la intimidaba con su mirada analítica y aguda, o quizás era su puta conciencia la que le remordía por haber tomado -robado- las naranjas.

–Siento haberte asustado–se disculpó rascándose la nuca, al percatarse del mutismo de Kushina.

Y ese fue el momento en el que su cerebro decidió volver de su viaje intergaláctico al mundo de "Rubio-pacifico-con-aura-mortal".

–No importa, de veras. –le restó importancia, recuperándose de su estupor y recobrando su carácter natural: energético y alegre. –En realidad, estoy un poco perdida.

– ¿De turismo?–su sonrisa se amplió. Kushina asintió. –Como yo, tampoco soy de por aquí, pero he venido antes.

– ¿Entonces sabes salir de este camino? ¿Sabes dónde está la estación de autobuses? –preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

–Estás cansada de este camino ¿eh? –el hombre recibió una mirada desairada de su parte y él solo rió divertido. –Si sigues caminando de frente un poco más, encontrarás un cruce, un camino va hacía la casa de esta finca–señaló la cerca con los naranjos. –el otro te llevará hasta el pueblo. Saliendo del camino, si sigues calle abajo, verás un edificio rojo con mucho bullicio y puestos de comida alrededor, esa es la estación de autobuses.

Los ojos de Kushina brillaron de pura alegría y emoción, por fin saldría de ese condenado camino y volvería a su lujoso hotel. Y comería.

– ¿Puestos de comida? Tengo hambre, de veras.

El hombre miró alternativamente la cara de la joven y su mochila repleta de naranjas con curiosidad. Luego, desvió sus ojos azules a los naranjos de la finca y la volvió a mirar con audacia, y Kushina entró en pánico.

–Oh, estas naranjas son de mi abuela, de veras. –dijo con rapidez, sintiéndose expuesta, con la necesidad de dar una explicación sin que él se la pidiera. –Mi abuela es la dueña de la finca, pero es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

–Ya veo. –comentó él.

A Kushina le pareció que no la creía y comenzó a pensar que las naranjas estaban malditas. ¿No sería más rentable venderlas y comprarse comida con ellas? Si en el pueblo la veían salir de ese camino con una mochila llena de naranjas podían acusarla de robo y él tampoco era de aquí, que hubiera venido a este lugar otras veces de vacaciones no significaba que conociera a las personas de la finca ¿verdad?

–Me pidió que le recogiera un par de naranjas cuando visitara el pueblo, ella hace mucho que no viene y quería volver a disfrutar del sabor de estas naranjas. –explicó soltando una risilla nerviosa.

–Tienen muy buen aspecto.

–Ahora que lo pienso, me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones, y seguramente las naranjas cuando llegue a casa ya no servirán ¿tú las quieres? Sería una pena que se echaran a perder. ¡Te las venderé a un módico precio, de veras! ¡Ten en cuenta que son las mejores de la zona y tienen un sabor único!

El hombre la observó detenidamente, divertido, y soltó una carcajada que Kushina no supo identificar de dónde venía.

–Sí me las vendes así, no puedo decirte que no, pelirroja. –le guiñó un ojo y Kushina se sonrojó. – ¿Cuánto es?

Kushina hizo cálculos mentales con rapidez, murmurando alguna palabra que él no llegó a descifra, pero que le entretuvo y llamó la atención. Ella le pidió una cifra más o menos razonable -si no tienes ni idea del precio de la naranja- y él aceptó de inmediato y sin regatear. Kushina pensó que el rubio era bastante guapo, pero también un poco idiota: le vendió las naranjas más caras.

–Ahí tienes, disfrútalas. –le deseó colocándole la última naranja con cuidado en sus brazos. –Bueno, tengo algo de prisa, de veras. ¡Adiós!

–¡Espera!

Kushina salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y no dejó de correr hasta que tomó el cruce y salió al pueblo como él le había explicado. Sonrió como una tonta feliz al distinguir a lo lejos el edificio rojo, al inundarle el dulce aroma a comida y el saber que tenía dinero más que suficiente para pagarla.

Minato observó a la pelirroja huir con una sonrisa en los labios. Una mujer bastante extraña aquella, se dijo. No solo era una mentirosa -esa finca no era de ninguna abuela-, sino que de alguna manera, consiguió venderle sus propias naranjas, y encima más caras. Sí, aquella finca era de su familia y esas naranja eran suyas. Podían llamarlo idiota, pero era un idiota feliz, había ayudado a la dama en apuros -era un caballero andante-.

Él pensó que la amiga de Mikoto, la chica que no se despegó de su amigo Fugaku en toda la noche, y que resultó ser familiar lejana del mismo, era bastante particular, y al parecer también bastante despistada. Kushina no lo reconoció, quizás porque en la fiesta, pese a que Mikoto los presentara efusiva y a que él no despegó su intensa mirada azul marina de ella ni un solo instante, ella no mostró ningún tipo de interés en él, ni siquiera lo miró, huyó -iban dos veces ya- en cuanto su amiga se dio la vuelta.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, divertido con la situación, sin arrepentirse de sus acciones. Al fin y al cabo era el destino, porque si no nunca la hubiera conocido la noche anterior -bailando como una ninfa de cabello en llamas-, ni se hubiera vuelto a encontrar con ella aquella mañana -convertida en una ladrona de naranjas.-

Sí, Kushina era una ladrona de naranjas, pero Minato de alguna manera sabía que él volvería a encontrarse con ella -porque era su destino-, y cuando lo hiciera, no la dejaría escapar -nunca.-

* * *

_Es tonto, pero me acordé de una escena de un drama, My girl, y no pude evitar escribirlo. Desde ayer tenía la imagen en mente y hoy me puse y me costó escribirlo y darle bien, revisé muchas veces el fic y bueno, no quedó tan horrible como pensé, pero hace tiempo que no hago un relato más largo de estos dos y estoy desentrenada usándolos u.u_

_Nos leemos ^^ _


End file.
